


Happy Birthday to Me

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ilysm, M/M, Smut, happy birthday sunshine, lame title bc lame, you're my fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some presents are better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Me

I open my eyes, and I'm instantly met with the smell of waffles.

Today is my birthday, and there's only one person who would be up at 7 am today making waffles.

This person is, of course, Luke.

"Calum!" He exclaims as I shuffle into the kitchen, wrapped up in a blanket.

Luke hugs me and kisses my nose. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Thanks, cutie. The waffles smell wonderful."

Luke lets out a hum and keeps his forehead pressed to mine. He laces his fingers with mine, and smiles down at me.

"Can't believe you're nineteen," He murmurs.

I chuckle. "You sound like my mum, and every member of the 5sos fam."

Luke rolls his eyes, but his smile is still present. "Shut up."

"You're gonna be nineteen this year too, Luke, so don't think that I'm all that old."

He puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. You want a waffle?"

"Of fucking course, why else would I come down here?"

"For me," Luke beams.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Love you, Cal."

"I love you too."

\-----

Calum had a nice birthday. The entire band went out for a few drinks, went out to eat. It was fun.

But the real fun began when Luke and Calum got home.

"Ready for your real birthday present?" Luke asks, lips already attached to Calum's.

"I've been looking forward to it all night," Calum murmurs, moaning as Luke attaches his lips to his neck.

"Bed," Luke says, and they start going up the stairs.

Calum practically tears off Luke's shirt, making the blonde smirk.

"Eager?"

"Shut up Hemmings," Calum says, kissing Luke, and pushing him back onto the bed. Calum straddles Luke, grinding down onto him. The blonde is a groaning mess beneath him in no time.

Calum unbuttons Luke's jeans, and unzips them. He tosses them across the room, before hovering over his particularly large bulge in his boxers. Luke bucks his hips up towards Calum's mouth, desperate for him. He was so needy, and it turned Calum on even more.

"P-please, Cal," Luke moaned softly. Calum wished he could be more teasing, but Luke moaning was just too much.

He mouthed at Luke's cock through his boxers, the warmth of Calum's mouth making him groan loudly.

Calum pulled down the remaining fabric on Luke's body, and wrapped his plump lips around Luke. Luke's hands went to Calum's hair, gripping it as Calum went down his length, further and further. No feeling could compare to this.

Calum got off of Luke's cock, and the taller boy whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Not in my mouth," Calum whispered into Luke's ear, and Luke shudders.

He reaches into the drawer for the lube, and a condom for Calum.

Calum smirks at his boyfriend's actions. "Eager."

"I can't wait any longer, Cal. Here," Luke says, tossing the lube bottle. "Happy birthday."

He rolls his eyes, but puts a decent amount of lube on his fingers. Calum teases Luke slightly by encircling him, almost slipping his finger in.

"Jesus, Cal. Please," Luke begs. Calum plunges his pointer finger into Luke, and he lets out a loud groan.

"A-another," Luke moans. The tan boy adds his middle finger, and bottoms out soon, making Luke cry out.

Calum kisses Luke's shoulder, softly. "Ready, babe?"

Luke nods, and he pulls out his fingers. The loss of contact makes Luke whimper. However, this whimper is quickly replaced with a moan, as Calum begins pushing into him.

"F-fuck," Calum groans. Luke is so warm, and so tight. It's almost overwhelming.

Luke adjusts quickly, since they do this frequently. "Move, Cal."

Calum obliges, and thrusts into Luke repeatedly. Every movement makes pleasure course through each boy's body.

"S-so close, Lukey," Calum moans. His thrusts become sloppier, and their moans become louder.

Calum twitches inside Luke, and the blonde is pushed to the edge. He comes with a cry of Calum's name.

Luke looks gorgeous, lips swollen and eyes shut. His head is thrown back, and his face contorts in pleasure. It's enough to make Calum reach his high as well.

"Oh my god," Calum pants. "So good baby."

"Happy birthday, babe."

Calum kisses Luke once more. "Certainly was a _happy_ one."

"Shut up, Hood," Luke says, laughing slightly and rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry Ive been gone recently! I've been working on some Wattpad stuff, so check me out there! My username: thatfangirlingfreak


End file.
